Melangkah ke Belakang (Bagian 1)
by Hardityansyah
Summary: Step Back


Setiap orang melangkah ke depan mencapai mimpinya, tapi tak ada salahnya melangkah ke belakang untuk melompat 4, 5 langkah ke depan.

13 November 2012

Hary berjalan ke arah trotoar depan sekolah, sambil berjalan pandangannya sesekali melihat bayangannya di kaca mobil yang terparkir di pinggir jalan, dan pada saat itu tangannya dengan lincah memperbaiki hal-hal yang dianggapnya mengurangi karismanya. Hari ini, hari penting baginya. Hari di mana orang yang dia sukai akan menemaninya, tidak seperti hari biasanya, di mana tempat di sampingnya saat ia mengemudi sering kosong, atau sesekali diisi beberapa teman wanitanya, hanya teman. "Yah, hari ini." Batin Hary.

Hary membuka pintu mobilnya, dinyalakannya AC sedingin mungkin, jangan sampai sebutir keringat merusak harinya, tak lupa dinyalakannya tape, suara penyanyi wanitapun mulai terdengar menyanyikan lagu mewakili perasaannya.

Hary mengambil handphone dari saku, ia lalu bercermin di LCD handphone, dan akhirnya mengetik pesan.

To: Abby +6281229655360

Hey… Di mana? Aku sudah di mobil nih, kamu tahukan mobil aku?

Nissan Juke putih, DD 131 OL. Aku tungguin yah?

Hary memandang ke arah kursi disampingnya, di atasnya terletak kotak ungu bergaris merah. Bibirnya mulai membengkok, ada sedikit kegelian di benaknya, Ia tak pernah berpikir 'Ia bisa melakukan hal ini, demi seseorang yang tak jelas, siapa dia?'

Handphone Hary berdering, dengan cepat dan tanggapnya ia meraih handphone-nya, melihat LCDnya, seperti yang dia harapkan , Ia membalas smsnya.

From: Abby +6281229655360

Hi. Aku udah di jalan keluar kok. Aku udah tau kendaraan kamu kok.

Kan, tiap hari liatnya ;P. hahha, yang sabar yah…..

Sekali lagi bibirnya melengkung, ia berkaca lagi di LCD handphone-nya, lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke kaca spion, dan orang yang di tunggu akhirnya terlihat. Dia, gadis tinggi semampai, dengan rambut hitam bercahaya yang terurai panjang sepinggang, kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Mata kucingnya begitu memikat, dinaungi dengan sepasang alis yang membuatnya semakin memikat, hidungnya mencuak angkuh membelah tulang pipinya yang tak mau kalah, menambah kesan angkuh. Bibir merah mudahnya, begitu menarik perhatian dengan gerak bibirnya yang begitu khas. Dan satu hal yang menarik darinya, cara jalannya, tegap yang menambah kesan angkuh. Ia terlihat angkuh pada kesan pertama, dan pertama.

Hary membuka pintu mobilnya, tapi ia menutupnya kembali. Adegan membukakan pintu mobil, yang sering diperagakan di film atau novel romantis, buat Abby, batal. Bukan karena ia tak siap atau malu, tapi ia sadar, Abby bukan miliknya, masih banyak kerumunan di sekitar mereka. Jangan sampai orang lain beranggapan negatif, atau yang lebih parah lagi salah satu dari kerumunan itu mengaduh ke Tian, pacar Abby alumni sekolahnya tahun lalu.

Hary membukakan Abby pintu dari dalam, lalu membiarkan duduk.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Abby terkejut

"Kado."

"Kado? Buat apa?"

"Buat besok"

"Oh… Kok kadonya dikasi hari ini? Kan, harinya besok."

Hary tersenyum, ia mulai menancapkan gas, memulai perjalanan ke rumah Abby.

"Aku tau kalau besok hari ulang tahunmu, tapi, aku tidak yakin kalau besok, aku bisa."

"Oh.." Abby tersenyum, "Hary, terima kasih, maaf kalau aku sudah merepotkanmu." air mukanya berubah seketika.

Tangan Abby mulai bergerak, ia penasaran dengan apa yang diberikan Hary.

"Ayo, kok kadonya tidak di buka? Jelek ya..." Hary berseru, menyadari gerak gerik Abby.

Abby membuka tutup kado ungu bergaris merah itu, bunga Edelweiss nampak dari dalam kotak itu, bauhnya begitu semerbak, diantaranya terselip sebuah surat berwarna merah darah. Ia mengambil surat itu lalu membaca isi surat itu…

Dearest Abbriella…..

I'm falling for you

Sincerely,

a Guy who loved you

Abby tersenyum, ia bahagia tapi juga terluka, ia memandang Hary yang bertingkah seakan tidak ada yang terjadi, biasa saja.

Abby, gadis cantik itu sudah punya kekasih sekarang. Dan Hary tau hal itu, ia tahu kalau perasaannya berbahaya, menyukai kekasih orang lain, ia juga tahu kelak akan ada orang yang terluka dengan perasaannya.

Begitulah, perasaan mereka memang berbahaya, tapi mereka nyaman dengan perasaan itu. Tapi tidak ada salahnya jika kita memperjuangkan perasaan kita untuk terluka kelak daripada membiarkannya pergi begitu saja dan terpuruk karena kehilangannya. Karena setidaknya kita sudah mengumpulkan memori saat itu pahit dan juga manis, kelak kita akan tersenyum saat mengingatnya.

Diam, kata yang begitu tepat menggambarkan keadaan sekarang, sejak Abby membaca surat itu, mereka diam tanpa kata. Hingga akhirnya Hary angkat bicara,

"Maafin aku, kalau aku terlalu naïf," Ia menghembuskan nafas yang dia kumpulkan tadi, "Mungkin ini lebih baik, aku tidak berharap banyak ko', aku tau siapa aku siapa kamu. Tapi…, yah, semua menjadi lebih indah saat kita mengatakan perasaan kita walau akhirnya kita harus terluka saat kita sadar bukan jawaban itu yang kita harap. Daripada, kita hanya memendam dan memendam perasaan kita, hanya kita dan tuhan yang tau, menyembunyikan kebenaran itu sulit dan kita akan terluka karenanya."

Abby tersenyum saat matanya berkaca-kaca,"I love you too"

"me too" Hary memandang Abby, ia bahagia dan juga sakit, ia tak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya.


End file.
